


Parker Can Kick Ass—The Parker Dances in a Strip Joint Job

by crayonbreakygal



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Best way in?  What if she can’t do this?”  Parker shows them she can take on anything they throw her way.  Takes place mid season four.  Total AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parker Can Kick Ass—The Parker Dances in a Strip Joint Job

Takes place midway season four.  How many times has Parker flashed the rest of the team?  I think the only person who hasn’t seen her naked is Nate.  Just having a bit of fun with them all. 

 

Parker Can Kick Ass—The Parker Dances in a Strip Joint Job

“This was not a good idea,” Sophie declared, music almost drowning her out.

“She volunteered.  It was the best way in.”

Nate had really done it this time.  Parker could be in trouble on this.  She didn’t have the skills to pull off what he asked.  Why hadn’t she taken control of this con?  This was ridiculous.  She hoped that she didn’t have to ask Eliot to pull off a miracle to save them this time.

“Best way in?  What if she can’t do this?”

Nate sucked down another drink, oblivious to her worries.

“I have faith in her.”

Sophie had faith in Parker, but did Parker have faith in herself?  Sure, she could fit the part, if she put in the effort.  The girl didn’t know the effect she had on men in general.  Her tomboyish looks and figure could still turn heads anywhere.  She’d seen Parker turn heads with a tight dress and a quick grin sent any male’s way.  But this was something else.  Even Sophie felt she couldn’t pull this off.  Of course, she wasn’t as agile as the younger woman was.  Maybe when she was Parker’s age?

The bar was teeming with people, mostly of the male persuasion.  Nate had set the two of them up at the bar for the best view.  Eliot and Hardison would be along shortly, setting up the necessary cameras to nail the mark to the wall. She had hoped that it would work and Parker could take her leave of this place.  It wasn’t going happen.  Eventually the mark would do what he had been doing over the past few months.  If only they could identify him?

The music blasted out, hands clapped.  Could she just go up there and pull Parker down and no one would notice?

“Holy shit,” Hardison announced in the comm.

“I’m not so sure about this,” Eliot added.  Maybe he should have protested more at Nate’s suggestion.

Parker was adamant that she could do this.  Sophie closed her eyes for a moment, collecting herself before Parker made her appearance.  She had attempted to help Parker, if just a little.

The beat of the music overwhelmed Sophie’s senses as it started.  There were more cheers and whistles as Parker made her way out.  Thank goodness she had taken Sophie’s advice and ditched the heels.  This was not a prerequisite.  Nate’s intake of breath clued her in to what was going on.

Parker pranced out in all her glory, not naked, but certainly on her way there.  The mark (who they thought was the mark) sat not ten feet, enjoying himself immensely.  This had to work.

When Nate had suggested that Parker go undercover for this, she had told him that he was crazy.  Let Parker work another angle.  They’d figure it out.  Parker of course, had jumped in with both feet.

That figure on the stage did not look like her Parker.  The smoky eyes, the red lips, the almost lack of clothing (not that Parker minded being nude in front of anyone), did not look like her innocent Parker.  As she writhed on stage, jumping on that pole too many times for Sophie’s comfort, men cheered.

“Shit, man,” she could hear Hardison say.

Both men had arrived to see Parker’s performance.

“Geez,” was all that Eliot could get out.

“Oh boy,” she heard Nate whisper.

His hand gripped her hip a bit more than necessary, pulling her closer to him.  Her skimpy outfit fit the situation, but it wasn’t as little as Parker had chosen.

She was good, Sophie thought.  She just wished she wasn’t there to witness this.  Hardison and Eliot moved closer to the two of them.  She watched as Hardison’s eyes literally bulged out, making incoherent sounds that the comms picked up.  Eliot put his hand over his mouth, trying not to voice his opinions for the rest to hear.

“Sophie,” Nate said to get her attention.  “The mark is primed.”

“I’ll say,” she answered in kind.

The mark had taken to throwing money to Parker as she danced right in front of him.

Hardison was breathing heavily now. Sophie would have to ask him to leave if he lost it.  Eliot laid a hand on the man’s arm to stay him from rushing to Parker’s defense.  Sophie would always put her money on the thief.  Never underestimate Parker, in any situation.

“Now let her work.  You get uncomfortable, Parker, Eliot will be there.”

“I’ll fuckin’ be there too.  Just be OK.”

They should have left Hardison in the truck, but they needed the backup.  Oh Nate, what have you done to them?

Hardison was now roaming the left side of the bar and Eliot on the right.  She and Nate were positioned directly in front of Parker.

“Geez, guys.  This is not my first rodeo.”

Leave it to Parker to make a joke.

Nate’s hand tightened on her waist just a bit more.

“Hey, baby, wanna play?”

Eliot closed his eyes just for a moment while Hardison wiped his face with his hand.

“Let Parker lead the guy away, folks.  We have her covered.  Parker, do your worst.”

They needed to catch the guy in the act. Too many of the dancers had been hurt, physically and emotionally.  This had to be the guy.  He fit the description and the way he was acting, Sophie was almost sure it was him. 

“Can we castrate him, Nate?”

Parker snorted while Eliot’s eyes narrowed.  The one thing she never wanted to be on the receiving end was Eliot’s wrath.  The man could kill with just a look.

“Parker, do not, under any circumstances, do what Sophie just asked.  Got it?”

‘Yeah, boss.  Got it.”

Sophie leaned back into Nate’s chest so she could converse with him without any prying ears.  To make it look like they fit in, Nate moved his hands to grip around her stomach and leg.

“Should Eliot follow them?”

“We know he’s working with someone.  Who, we don’t know.  Discreet, Eliot.  Please be discreet.  Hardison, keep your eyes out for movement of any kind.”

Parker’s dance was finished, so she slowly did a backbend off the stage.

“Do not lose that costume, Parker,” Nate whispered for himself, not anyone else.

“Nate, she’s a professional.”

“Too much of a professional, I’d say.”

“Things we don’t know about her.”

“Yeah.”

“Movement, left side of the stage.  Tall guy, dark jacket, wavy hair.  Your six, Eliot,” Hardison announced.

Good catch, Sophie thought, as she watched the guy out of the corner of her eye.  Nate’s hold tightened again.

“Nate, easy,” she whispered into his other ear.

Parker passed the mark, trailing her hand through his hair.

“Whoa there, little filly.  Let’s find a quiet place.  How much?”

Eliot growled into the comm.

“Let’s talk.”

Parker had him hooked. The dancers weren’t supposed to do this.  They were only supposed to dance.  That’s what most of them did.  There were some though that would take patrons in the back.  The owner of the place did not condone it at all and tried to stop it.  Then the attacks started happening.

The mark followed Parker as she exited through a side door.  Eliot quietly watched at the door as the other guy made his way over too.

“Hey, baby,” Parker said where they could hear.

“Wanna give me a lap dance, of course, with all the bennies?”

“How much you willing to pay?”

“Oh, I’ll make it worth your while.”

Nate’s hand tightened yet again. Sophie would have bruises by the morning.

“Nate, if you do not stop with the hand, I will not be responsible when I break it.”

“Sophie,” he whispered so that Parker would not get distracted.

“Just let her work.  We have her back.”

Not long after, Eliot was able to make his way to the back room, just right outside where the big guy had taken up directly outside the door where Parker and the mark were.  He was the lookout.

“Why don’t we get more comfortable?”

“Oh, mamma.  Be careful.”  Hardison needed to calm down.

“Let her work,” Sophie chided the younger man.  “She’s OK.”

“I only do lap dances.  Nothing more.”

“You think you can come back here with me and not give more?  You’re trash, you know that.”

“Hardison, you getting the feed?”

Hardison shook his head yes, glancing down at his phone.  “Yes.”

“Just a few more moments,” he said as he stood up abruptly.

“Not yet, Nate.”

There was a crash.  “You son of a bitch,” Sophie could hear Parker say.

“Wait,” Nate growled.

‘You’re gonna regret that ever happening.”

“No, you’re gonna regret ever hurting those other girls.”

Oops, Sophie realized a bit too late.

“Eliot, now.”

Sophie was hot on Nate’s heels.  There was crashing of furniture and punching going on, grunts of bones breaking.  Eliot was kicking in the door where Parker was by the time they turned the corner.  Running in, they looked and saw that Parker had hogtied the mark with a cord from a set of blinds. There wasn’t a bruise on her.

“What?  Told you I got this.”

She smiled at them. 

“Shit,” Eliot said as he collapsed into a chair.

Nate breathed heavily right beside her.  “I need a drink.”

“How about a whole bottle,” Hardison agreed.

It was only then that the guys realized that Parker was now topless.  Hardison turned sharply, not wanting to look. Eliot just laughed and threw her his jacket. Nate attempted to be discreet, but the blush that was forming made its way up his neck.

 

“Never caught on camera?  That guy was good.”

“That’s why we were needed, Eliot.  The mark had cased the place.  Knew where every single camera was so that no one could ID him.  Beat more than one dancer to a pulp after taking what was not freely offered.”

“How is Amanda?” Eliot asked as he sat down at the dining room table.

“Stitches come out tomorrow.  Although she may need reconstructive surgery on her cheek.  He really did a number on her.”

Sophie listened to the guys talk about the wrap up as she sat at Nate’s desk, finishing some paperwork.  Nate had waved his hand and slowly made his way upstairs, saying that he had a headache.

That was a tough one, Sophie concluded.  They had put Parker into significant danger, not knowing exactly what the mark looked like. This wasn’t their regular type of case or mark, but Nate had done it for a friend, so all was well.

“Hey, what’s up?” Parker said as she came bouncing into the room. 

Both men said hi, but didn’t engage.  Oh dear, Sophie was going to have to intervene before Parker’s feelings were hurt.

“Apologize, the both of you.”

Both heads turned at once because Sophie had her “mom” voice out and ready to use.  At least, that’s what Parker called it one time.

“Um, Sophie,” Eliot started.

“Don’t um Sophie, me, mister.”

Eliot backed away, hands up in the air.

“Sorry, Parker,” he immediately said.

Parker looked at the scene with interest, but seemed to not understand at all what was going on.

“Yeah, sorry,” Hardison added.

“Um, guys. Sophie, sorry for what?”

“All of you were objectifying Parker up there.  Don’t tell me you weren’t?”

“Sophie, it was fun.”

Fun?  She had almost gotten hurt.

“Besides, I can ride this for at least a month.  I can make them uncomfortable any time I want.”

“Wha, whoa, what?”  Hardison did not understand what power this young woman had over him and Eliot for that matter.

“Yep. Saw you naked, Parker,” Eliot wanted her to know.

“Don’t care.  It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked.”

All heads sharply turned to Eliot.  “What?”

“Sure.  Geez, it’s not a big deal.”

Parker and nudity, not a big deal.

“You guys are such prudes.”

“I am not a prude,” Eliot called out.

“I am.  And when did you see Eliot in the buff?”

Sophie smiled.  Parker would keep the guys in line, having them both wrapped around her finger.  Waving to them, she made her way upstairs to check on Nate.

Nate sat on his bed, laptop open and working.  Headache, my ass, Sophie realized.  He just wanted to avoid Parker and all the embarrassing things that were being said downstairs.  She’d make him go down later.

“I thought you had a headache?”

“I do.”

Sophie climbed onto the bed and started to massage his temples.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked as her fingers worked their magic.

“I will be fine.”

“Good.”

He just stared at her.  She knew exactly what he wanted.

“See. Satisfied,” Sophie said as she raised her shirt to show him he hadn’t done any damage.

“Not even red.  Maybe a bit sore though.”

Nate’s eyes widened at that.  If Parker could milk what happened, then Sophie would definitely use it too.

“Oh.”

Sophie stripped her shirt off to show he didn’t do any permanent damage.  As his head descended to inspect the spot on the skin where he held her too tight, she ran her hand through his hair.

“We should put one of those poles up.”

Sophie laughed as he pushed her down onto the bed, sighing as his tongue made its way from her hip to her stomach.

 

“When did you actually see me naked, Parker,” Eliot asked her later, after Hardison had left to pick up a package.

“Oh, well, button cam.”  She grinned his way.  “You left it on.”

“Don’t tell Hardison.”

“No way.  So we’re even then.”

“Even?”

“No more spying, OK?”

Parker rolled her eyes.  “Wanna lap dance?”

 


End file.
